The Greatest Earthbender in the World
by Fantasyreader7
Summary: The Greatest Earthbender in the world: Staring Toph Bei Fong! The most important moments in everybody's favorite earthbender's life. Come on, you know you want to read it! Warning: Toph dies of natural causes. It's appropriate for everyone who watches the show aka: if your above the age 8


I'm back! Miss me? Who here thinks Toph is the most awesomest charector ever?

Disclaimer:

Toph: Say it.

Me: No.

Toph: I'll make you. *Raises Fists*

Me: *Gulp* I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender. Are you happy now Toph?

Toph: Yup *Walks away*

Me: Stupid earth bender.

Toph: I HEARD THAT!

Me: Stupid extra-awesome-blind-people hearing. Now for the story:

* * *

Death:

Toph sighed. She knew this was the end. But she wasn't sad, not at all. She was mad that after all the adventure she was part of during her life, it was old age that killed her, not rouge Fire Lord Ozai loving fire benders. She was happy that she would see so many of her old friends again. She was guilty about leaving Katara by herself (Toph, Katara and Zuko were the last of Team Avatar, and Zuko was barely around, so the two became close friends) but Katara would join them soon. She was was proud of her daughter, Lin. Lin Bei Fong. Stubborn, harsh, and unchangeable. Just like Toph. Maybe Lin would follow in her footsteps. Toph had no regrets. She sighed. In a few minuets she would die. In a few minuets, the greatest earth-bender in the world would be dead.

* * *

Old Age:

Toph patrolled the city. No. She was on a walk. Just a walk. She was no longer chief. She was retired. What a horrid word. Re-ti-re-d. Suddenly, there was a large CRASH in the park. Toph's eyes widened and she took of running. But unlike all the other people, she ran towards the noise. Who cares about retirement? She's the greatest earth-bender in the world.

* * *

Police Chief

"But why ME twinkle toes?

"Because you are an exceptional bender" Aang replied

"So is Katara!" Toph exclaimed.

"I'm not a metal bender Toph. " Katara explained.

"So?! You're a blood bender!" Toph shouted.

"You know how I feel about blood bending." said Katara.

"Come on Toph! Take the job" Aang begged. "Or are you too scared?"

" Pfft I'm not scared"

"THEN TAKE THE JOB!" Katara screamed.

"Geez sugar queen! No need to yell. I'll take the job. Police Cheif Bei Fong does have a nice ring to it. " Toph said.

Aang and Katara smiled at their friend. The best earth-bender in the world.

* * *

Metal Bending

"You may think your the greatest earth-bender in the world, but even you can't bend metal" Dumb guy 1 said. Now Toph was really mad. She continues banging on the walls. Then she stopped. Bend metal. Of course! Metal=minerals. Minerals= rock. Rock= earth. Earth=bend. Toph shook her head. It was obvious. She pushed against the wall again. This time she felt for the minerals in the door. "Come on metal- BUDGE" she pushed again. And a giant dent appeared. "Whoa! Toph, you rule" She pushed again and the door opened. Unfortunately, the two idiots up front heard and rushed out. Toph hid.

"It another one of her tricks!"

"The cage is empty. HOW IS THAT A TRICK?!"

"It's not. It's the real deal." Toph exclaimed.

She shoved the two shocked earthbenders into the cage and bended it shut.

"I am the greatest earthbender in the world. Don't you two dunderheads forget it!" She yelled.

* * *

As a child:

Toph ran into a cave and started crying. Her parents were babying her, telling her how weak and helpless she is. Toph stood up abrubtly. She would prove the wrong. She continued walking, fists clenched. Then- she bumped into a wall and started cursing. If only her mother and father saw her now. She was covered in dirt (A healthy coating of Earth) her hair was a mess ( who the heck cares) and her dress was ripped (never liked that dress anyway). She heard a roar. " Ststay buh-back" Toph stuttered. She winced. She sounded weak. Earthbenders aren't weak. She sounded scared. Earthbenders aren't scared. Toph was determined to become an earthbender. So when the badger-moles showed up, she stayed put. Like an earthbender. Little did she know, she would become the most brave, stubborn, unchangeable earthbender in the world. Blind little Toph Bei Fong would one day be become the greatest earthbender in the world. No. The greatest earthbender. Ever.

* * *

(AN) Review (AN)


End file.
